Being A Super
by Narwhals Forever
Summary: In which Cass takes Hiro to visit some old friends. Sequel to "How to Be A Super-Mom in 5 Easy Steps."
1. Chapter 1

Hello Readers!

At a reviewer's request, I've decided to try and turn my story "How To Be A Super Mom in 5 Easy Steps" into a longer one. This takes place immediately after the events of that story, so if you haven't read that one yet, you should probably check that out before moving onto this one.

This will be longer than a one-shot, but probably not too terribly long, I would put it at five, six chapters tops. Eventually, I hope to introduce the Hamada fmaily to the Parr family with some appearances of other supers, but we'll see where it goes.

Thank you for reading! And please, review!

(And by the way, I don't own any of these characters or the movies they appear in. Just gettin' that out of the way).

Enjoy!

Narwhals Forever.

* * *

><p>Hiro raised an eyebrow at Aunt Cass, who was laughing nervously as she shuffled papers and bowls around on the countertop.<p>

"NOTHING! I'M NOT TALKING TO ANYBODY! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Aunt Cass shouted, hanging up the phone. She smiled nervously, propping her head up on her hand, leaning on the counter (a pose that didn't last long, as her elbow slipped off the counter not too long afterwards).

"Um…ookay…" Hiro gave Aunt Cass a weird look. "Are…are you okay, Aunt Cass?"

"Fine, Hiro. I'm fine," Aunt Cass said quickly, and a little too loudly. Awkwardly, she brushed a stray piece of her hair behind her ear. "Uh…how are you?"

"Fine, I guess." Hiro's eyes flicked down to the pad of paper that Aunt Cass was leaning on. She saw where he was looking and quickly hid the paper clumsily in a random drawer.

She was up to something. Hiro's eyes narrowed as he said, "What's going on, Aunt Cass?" He paused. "Who were you talking to on the phone?" Rolling his eyes, he said, "If you're calling those college jerks' parents again about them calling me 'nerd-'"

"No, no, I'm not, I swear I'm not," Cass told him, although she was still confused about why Hiro had been upset when she gave those jealous jerks a good tongue-lashing. "I was…I was talking to one of my old friends."

Hiro walked up to the counter, carelessly slinging his bag on the window seat and sitting across from Aunt Cass. Mochi walked over, clumsily trying to leap up onto Hiro's lap but failing until Hiro good-naturedly picked him up and began scratching him behind the ears. "Who?" He asked, curious.

"Uhhh… her name's Helen. Helen Parr. She lives over in Virginia," Cass explained.

"Were you guys high school friends or something?"

"Yeah." Cass smiled wanly. "We go way back." Studying her nephew's face closer, she frowned. "What's that?" she asked, her finger tracing the bruise that was just barely visible along Hiro's hairline. At her touch, Hiro winced slightly.

"Nothing," Hiro lied, smoothing down his hair to cover the purple spot. Mochi leapt down from his lap and lumbered off to find something else to do.

Aunt Cass swallowed. Now or never, Cassie, her inner voice told her. She sighed and leaned over the counter, making unflinching eye contact with Hiro that caused him to look away uncomfortably.

"Hiro…you need to be straight with me." Cass told him.

"What are you talking about?" Hiro asked, even though he knew that they both knew exactly what she was talking about.

Had Baymax been down here, he would have informed Hiro of an elevated heart rate and hormone levels rising in his brain…diagnosis: anxiety.

Cass shifted her weight from one foot to the other. "Because…if there's anything that you think I might need to know…I'd really like it if you talked to me about it."

He took a deep breath (he'd known from the get-go he'd have to tell her sometime, he was just trying to avoid it as much as he could. Now he had to play that game where you try to tell somebody something without actually telling them something). "Uh..." he began. "I…I've been taking some extracurriculars. With the guys." He finished. There. Not a complete lie.

"What type exactly?" asked Aunt Cass worriedly.

Dangit.

"Uh…" Hiro gulped. "Well…" The bizarreness of the situation suddenly occurred to him. How do you tell your aunt/mother figure that you are secretly a superhero? Why is this even something that needs to be addressed in his life? What type of life was he _living?_

Eh. Might as well get it out now. "Aunt Cass, I'm a superhero." He said bluntly, waiting for a reaction.

Hiro was surprised to see that Aunt Cass had little to no panic attack, no asking him what it meant, why was he doing this to her, and, perhaps most shockingly of all, no immediate stuffing her face with donuts and other stress relief foods. In fact, she seemed to have little to no reaction whatsoever.

"Yes." She said.

What, that was it? Seriously?

"Um…yes what?" Hiro asked uncertainly. "Aunt Cass, did you hear a word I just said?"

Aunt Cass nodded. "Well, yeah, I mean, I knew that."

"Knew what?!" Hiro asked incredulously.

"The superhero thing. I mean, who else has a giant inflatable robot that knows jiujitsu?And can _fly_?"

Hiro had to give her that one. But wait… "If you knew all this time, why didn't you tell me?"

"Well, why didn't you tell me?" Aunt Cass said. "Why wouldn't you come to me about that?"

"I don't know, I-" Hiro paused. "I was afraid you'd…freak out, or something."

"Well, I gained like three pounds from the stress eating, but I get it. I seriously get it," she told him, "and I've been talking to Helen and I can handle it now. I mean…as long as you guys think you can handle it."

"Well, yeah, but…wait." Hiro's eyes widened. "You didn't…you didn't tell your friend, did you?"

Aunt Cass blinked. "I did, but…" she began before Hiro jumped up from his seat at the counter.

"Are you CRAZY?!" Hiro cried. "You're not supposed to tell people..."

"Wait, wait!" Aunt Cass said, trying to calm him down. "No, no, no. See, you can trust Helen. She's like a sister to me. And besides, she's used to keeping secrets like this. It's not a huge deal."

Hiro stopped freaking out and eyed Cass suspiciously. Aunt Cass could practically see the wheels turning in his head. "What do you mean?" He asked tentatively.

Aunt Cass waved that aside, trying to remember what Helen had said about being the super mom. Oh geez, her inner voice said, it's so great that your friend gave you a freaking list of how to be the mom of a superhero and you can't remember a single freaking step.

Shut up! Aunt Cass's other inner voice yelled. I got this, just let me think…hold on a sec. Uh…don't panic, right, right…got that, at least I think…umm, communication…communication! That's it!

"Uh, I'm just letting you know that you can feel free to communicate with me about anything," Cass told him. Silently noting how weird that sentence sounded, she tried again. "I mean, whatever it is, you can talk to me about it. It doesn't matter how weird or awkward or even scary it is, just let me know what's going on."

Hiro's eyes widened slightly, his suspicious expression fading.

"And…I know it sounds weird, but if you or anybody else in your…team feels like they need help, just tell me. Or call these numbers, but I'd rather you tell me about it first." Aunt Cass opened the drawer and pulled out the pad of paper, tearing out the piece of paper that had the numbers of all the supers and sticking it to the fridge. Hiro craned his neck to look at the paper, then back down at the pad of paper that Aunt Cass was holding.

"What-" he began, but Aunt Cass shoved the rest of her notes back in the drawer.

"So I'm not angry or anything, I'mcompletelysupportiveofyouinthis, IjustwantyoutobecarefulandtoknowthatI'malwayshereforyouandIloveyouand…and yeah." Aunt Cass blurted out.

They stared at each other.

"Wow. Uh…thanks, Aunt Cass." Hiro said. "I…love you too."

Aunt Cass continued to stare at Hiro. Hiro swallowed. "Um…and I'm glad you're not mad?"

Aunt Cass grinned, scooting around the corner and pulling Hiro into a hug. Smiling at first, Hiro frowned, puzzled. He looked up at Aunt Cass. "Um…so your friend…why exactly is she used to keeping that kind of secret again?"

Aunt Cass continued to hug him. "You shouldn't think so much," she told him sweetly.

Hiro rolled his eyes. "Aunt Cass…"

Shoot, that kid didn't give up, did he? She pulled away from him, still smiling. "Um. I guess you could say she's had some experience in the field," she said.

Hiro gaped. "You mean she's…" He jumped out of Aunt Cass's arms, waving his arms in excitement the way he sometimes did when he got really, reeaally excited about something really, reeaally science-y. "NO WAY!" He yelled. "You know a superhero? But, like, not me or my friends? That is so COOL! Wait," he paused his bouncing for a second, "which superhero is she? Is she like, a new one, or one from like, the glory days of supers?"

"She's Elastigirl," Cass explained. "Or, used to be. I'm pretty sure she goes by a different name now."

"That is so freaking awesome! Wait, is that number that you gave me, is that hers?"

"And a couple of other supers," Aunt Cass said. "I know, it's so cool, right?"

"Totally sick!" Hiro agreed, still in geek-out mode.

"But anyway…those numbers are just in case, you know, you guys ever need help. And so am I. For help, I mean."

Hiro smiled at his aunt/mother figure. "Thanks, Aunt Cass."


	2. Chapter 2

"Bob?" Helen called, hanging up the phone. After a little over a month of friendly phone calls (that usually lsted well over two hours), she and Cass had finally done it.

"Yeah?" Bob replied from the living room. Helen walked in, where Bob was reading the newspaper.

His baby blue eyes glanced up at hr over the edge of the paper. "What is it?"

"My friend Cass and her nephew are coming to stay for the weekend," Helen informed him.

Bob blinked and scratched his head. "Cass?" He echoed. "Like, caterer Cass? From the wedding?"

"Yep." Helen smiled. "That a problem?"

Bob shook his head, glancing back at the paper and sneaking a few words from the ports section before looking back up at his wife. "No."

Helen grinned and turned to go back into the kitchen.

"Wait a minute," Bob suddenly remembered. "Isn't Dash coming this weekend?"

Oh, shoot! She'd forgotten! How had she forgotten?

"Oh, da- you're right, I forgot," Helen said, smacking herself on the forehead. "Crap. Cass already bought tickets and everything. Now what?"

Bob shrugged. "I don't know."

Helen glared. "Helpful." She paused, thinking. "Hmm…Well, maybe Dash could sleep in Jack-Jack's room…"

"WHAT?" Came Jack-Jack's objection from the dining room table, where he was supposed to be doing homework. He jumped up from his seat. "No way!"

Helen glared at him with that withering glare all women seem to perfect once they reach motherhood. "If I say you split the room with Dash, then you do it. End of story."

"But Mom!"

"Bob?" Helen looked over at her husband.

Bob started. "Huh? What? Oh." Bob looked back at his paper. "Listen to your mother." He said distractedly.

Helen sighed. "It's only for the weekend, Jack-Jack."

"Well, why can't Dash room with Hiram or whatever his name is?"

"Hiro. He's Japanese. And he won't be rooming with Dash, because Hiro will be our guest."

Jack-Jack scowled, sinking back into his chair. Last time Dash was at their house, he had (in classic big brother style) messed up Jack-Jack's room and teased him about his crush on Penny Brewster, whose picture was relocated from under his pillow to a secret compartment that Jack-Jack made sure Dash would never find. Now Jack-Jack had to room with him? It was sooo not fair!

* * *

><p>Miles away, in San Fransokyo, Cass was just hanging up the phone. Pure excitement was radiating off of her as she spun wildly around the room. In just two days she'd be boarding a plane and seeing her best friend for the first time in almost twenty years.<p>

From across the café, Wasabi raised an eyebrow. "Should we be worried about her?" He asked Hiro, nodding at the thirty-something woman who was spinning around and around behind the counter in the café.

"She looks like she's gone completely off her nut," Gogo said, blowing a bubble and leaning back in her chair.

Hiro shrugged. "She's just excited," he said.

Honey Lemon beamed as she set down her mug of tea (free, courtesy of the Lucky Cat Café's manager). "Something really good must have happened to her," she said.

"Yeah. I wish I had that kind of spring in my step all the time." Fred turned to Honey, getting an idea. "Honey, you're always happy. Could you like, bottle up some of your happiness or something? Make it into a serum!"

"Fred, that's not really science," Honey explained politely.

Suddenly, Cass swooped in out of nowhere. "Hiro, pack your stuff. We're leaving in two days!" She shook him. "OH MY GOSH I'M SO EXCITED!"

Hiro's head rattled. He nimbly removed himself from her grasp. "What?" He asked her once his scrambled thoughts melded back together. "Where are we going?"

"Virginia."

Hiro gave her an odd look. "Why?"

"We're going to be staying at my friend Helen's house for the weekend." Cass beamed.

Hiro stared at her for a second, then back at his friends, then back at Cass. "Helen?" he asked. "As in, Helen that you call all the time? Advice Helen?" A pause. "That Helen?"

"Yep, that Helen!" Cass was practically jumping up and down. "Isn't it awesome?"

Hiro looked back at his friends. To be honest, Hiro wasn't thrilled with the idea of going to Virginia for a weekend. First of all, school. He had been working on a project for robotics class for a while now, and he was kind of hoping to work on it this weekend. Not only that, but crime rates went up in the summer. And with Big Hero 6 and all… but Aunt Cass was so excited. And he couldn't say no to her, not when she was happier than he'd seen her in a long time.

"Don't worry about it, Hiro." Honey Lemon gave him a big smile. "We've got it covered."

"Yeah. Go and have fun," Wasabi encouraged. Gogo gave him a thumbs-up.

"Dude, I remember I went to Virginia with my dad once, when he was on a business trip, and I went to this diner, and I was all you could eat." Fred said. He frowned. "But it wasn't really all you could eat. After my seventeenth trip through the manager said I had to leave."

Hiro smirked.

* * *

><p>"All right, Baymax, time to go," Hiro said, grabbing his suitcase off the bed. He ran through a mental checklist of everything he needed. Two pairs of pants, two t-shirts, a pair of pajamas, a jacket, underwear, socks, toolbox…yep. He was all set.<p>

"Don't forget your toothbrush," Baymax reminded him. "Dental hygiene is very important."

"Oh yeah." Hiro went into the bathroom and retrieved the toothbrush from its place above the sink, opening his suitcase and letting it fall in with a ceremonious plunk. "Now I'm all set."

Bayma cocked his head. "You are sure your friends will be able to handle all vigilante duties without us?"

"They told me they've got it covered." Hiro grinned. "Ready, big guy?"

"Ready."

"I am satisfied with my care." Hiro said the magic words. Baymax shrunk down into his charger case, becoming about the size of Hiro's suitcase. A convenient little handle popped out of the top.

Hiro grabbed his suitcase in one hand, Baymax in the other, and headed downstairs.

"Not now, Mochi," he muttered under his breath at his cat, who was doing that thing that cats do where they weave through your feet as you try to go down a flight of stairs.

"Ready to go?" Aunt Cass beamed, holding her own suitcase and her purse. She lifted up her over-large, sparkly pink sunglasses so she could see him better. "You're sure you have everything you need? Toothbrush? Socks?"

"Yep. And yep."

"And you have two outfits, right? We'll be staying for two whole days, remember."

"Got it."

"Underwear?"

"I've got it, Aunt Cass," Hiro said, slightly irritated.

Aunt Cass raised up her hands defensively. "Okay, okay, if you're sure you've got everything." She looked around at the Lucky Cat. "Now… have I got everything?" Cass muttered to herself, looking around. "I'm wearing my lucky underwear and my lucky socks…did I grab my lucky t-shirt? I hope I did…"

"Aunt Cass? We ready to go or what?" Hiro asked.

"We can't leave until I find my lucky pink sunglasses," Cass said, walking ove to the counter and ooking around for them. She turned around, looking under tables, even in the pastry case. "Where are they?"

"Uh-Aunt Cass?" Hiro asked. He tapped his head meaningfully.

"Oh!" Aunt Cass flipped the sunglasses down from the top of her head to her eyes. "Great! Thanks!" She glanced at her watch. "Alright…let's see. We have thirty minutes to go before we need to be at the airport, so we should have plenty of time to get there."

Hiro glanced at the clock on the wall. "I thought we had to be there at two thirty."

"No, we only have to be there at three-" she blinked, realization dawning on her face. "Oh no! We're supposed to be there in ten minutes!"

"Hurry, hurry, come on!" She practically shoved Hiro out the door. "We gotta go! Like now!"

They raced outside and to the car.

* * *

><p>Dash ran a hand through his blonde hair and looked around. He knocked on the door.<p>

His little bro opened it. "Oh. Hi, Dash." Jack-Jack said flatly.

"Dash! Oh, sweetie, I missed you!" She threw her arms over him from across the room. She ran closer to him, her arms stretching back to their normal length. "Come on in, come on in." She practically dragged him inside. "Jack-Jack, honey, grab Dash's suitcase for me, will you?"

Jack-Jack sighed. "Sure." He grumbled and grabbed the bag, shutting the door behind him.

"Okay. I want to know everything." Helen grinned, sitting Dash down at the dining table. "How have you been, how's school going, all the usual mom stuff."

"The usual mom stuff, huh?" Dash took a quick look around the house. Yep. Just like he remembered.

"Hey, kiddo," Bob entered the room, ruffling Dash's hair as he passed. "What's up?"

Dash shrugged. "Eh. Not much. Per the norm."

"Really? Nothing going on over summer break? When I was in college, everybody was doing something over the summer. Granted," Bob admitted, "a lot of those 'somethings' were going to the frat parties and-"

"How's training going?" Helen interrupted. "Is college track better or worse than high school?"

"Better. The coaches are way cool." Dash shrugged. "Between practice, working nights at Mario's Pizzeria, and herowork...that's it. That's really all that's going on right now. What about you guys?"

"Oh, you know. Same as always." Helen said. "Oh, I did reconnect with an old friend just a month ago. That's new."

"Yeah?" Dash raised an eyebrow.

"Dash, you want soemthing to drink?" called Bob from the kitchen.

"Uh, yeah. Coke," Dash said. Seeing his mother's expectant glare, he sighed. "Please."

"So yeah, my friend Cass and her nephew are coming over for the weekend." Helen smiled. "It's going to be great."

"They're staying here?" Dash frowned. "But...where is everybody going to sleep?"

"Hiro's going to be taking your room. You'll be staying with Jack-Jack."

Dash flashed a wicked grin at Jack-Jack, who had reappeared in the doorway. "Great," Dash said.

"Totally." Jack-Jack grumbled as he walked towards the door, holding his soccerball. "I'll be outside."

* * *

><p>Author's Note- Will Hiro and Aunt Cass make it to the airport in time? Will Jack-Jack survive rooming with Dash, aka "the Prank King of Metroville?" Will this author ever get lunch? (Someone hands her a sandwich) YAY!<p>

Stay tuned, and sorry in advance if there is some delay in posting the next chapter. Busy, busy, busy, you know!

Toodles!

Narwhals Forever


	3. Chapter 3

Maybe it was fate, or just plain luck, but the Hamadas were able to board the plane on time and were heading to the beautiful state of Virginia to visit.

Wow, thought Cass, I seriously thought we were going to be late on that one. It certainly had looked that way, with the unhelpful lady at the counter, the thousand-mile-line for security check, and Cass remembering that she left her keys in the car. But they had made it, through some sort of miracle.

The stress had taken a toll on Hiro, who had fallen asleep twenty minutes into the in-flight movie and was resting his head on Cass's shoulder, snoring gently. Cass, too, was physically and mentally exhausted, but pure excitement kept her eyelids pried open. How could she possibly sleep when she was going to see her best friend for the first time in almost twenty years?

Helen. Her best friend. Cass couldn't believe this was happening. She checked her unicorn watch.

The unicorn's hooves were pointing to a three and a five. It was 3:25 in the morning. And in exactly four hours, forty-five minutes, and thirty-seven—thirty-six, now!—seconds, they were going to see her!

* * *

><p>"Come on, come on, come on! Let's go!" Helen was tapping her foot impatiently. "The flight touches down in fifteen minutes!"<p>

"It literally takes two minutes to get to the airport," Dash told her.

She ignored him. "BOB!"

"I'm coming," Bob called from inside the house, fumbling with his keys. Helen made an aggravated noise.

"Let's go!" Helen said, louder. Bob emerged from the house, followed by a tired Jack-Jack. "Jack-Jack, close the door!" Helen reminded. Jack-Jack sighed and closed the door.

Dash was obnoxiously pulling the door handle back and forth to emphasize the fact that the car was still locked. Bob gave him a glare.

"I swear I will pick you up and throw you across the state I hear you click that door handle one more time." Bob warned.

Dash sheepishly smiled and let go of the handle.

Bob unlocked the car and the family slipped inside.

* * *

><p>Cass was still wide-awake by the time the plane reached Virginia.<p>

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is your pilot speaking. We are nearing the Metroville Airport and wil be making a landing shortly. Please fasten your seatbelts and prepare for landing. Thank you for choosing Homeland Airlines, we hope you enjoyed your flight, and have a nice day."

The pilot's voice over the speaker woke Hiro up. He opened his eyes and looked up. His aunt was sitting straight up in her seat, clutching a cup of crappy airline coffee in her hands, and smiling a cracked smile. Her right eye twitched.

Hiro frowned. He waved his hand in front of her face. "Aunt Cass?" He asked.

Aunt Cass remained staring into space. Hiro noticed that she was trembling slightly.

"Aunt Cass? Aunt Cass, you're scaring me."

Aunt Cass moved suddenly, startling Hiro so bad that he shrieked and jumped up in his seat.

"We're landing soon. We're landing soon!" Aunt Cass screeched in excitement. "Buckle your seatbelt!" Cass downed the rest of the coffee before tossing the cup away and buckling her own seatbelt. The empty cup of coffee bounced off of an old man's head, who turned around and glared at them.

"Buckle your seatbelt, Hiro!" Cass repeated.

Hiro blinked. "Huh? Oh." He buckled it quickly as the plane made a sudden drop in the air, nearing the runway.

* * *

><p>"Take 67th," Helen told Bob. "It's quicker."<p>

"The traffic's at a standstill," Bob said.

"No, that's 66th. 67th is free. Look," Helen said, pointing.

"Quit it!" Jack-Jack yelled at his brother. "Mom!"

"I'm not doing anything to him." Dash protested.

"What are you doing? I told you to take 67th!"

Bob growled in annoyance. "I told you, traffic was at a standstill!"

"That was 66th!"

"MOM!"

"Dash, whatever youre doing, stop it. You are an adult."

"I told you, I'm not doing anything!"

"BOB! STOP!"

Bob stomped on the brakes, stopping a mere inch away from slamming into a sweet little old lady crossing the street.

* * *

><p>Cass and Hiro emerged from the airplane. Cass was bouncing up and down like an overexcited toddler.<p>

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh!" She screeched in excitement. "We're here! We're here!"

"Aunt Cass, how many cups of coffee did you have this morning?"

"As many as I could until the stewardess told me to stop asking for more!" Aunt Cass replied.

Hiro's eyes widened.

Aunt Cass searched the crowded airport terminal for a familiar face. "Keep a lookout for them," she told him.

"What do they even look like?"

"Helen's got this reddish-brown hair, kind of pointy at the end, brown eyes…"

"Helpful." Hiro rolled his eyes.

"And Bob's a big guy, big muscular blonde man. And I haven't seen Dash or Jack-Jack in years."

Hiro snorted. Jack-Jack and Dash. He wasn't sure whether they were cool or just weird.

Suddenly, Aunt Cass screamed in delight, sending five pairs of eyes in their direction. She began running full-speed towards a family waiting in the crowd. The mother and father fit her description of Bob and Helen, and the lean, windswept-looking blonde kid and the shorter kid with sticking-straight-up red hair had to be Dash and Jack-Jack.

"Oh My Gosh, it's you!" Cass shrieked, pulling Helen into a tight hug. They both were laughing and…good Lord, were they crying? Hiro looked away uncomfortably. Girls were…weird.

Helen and Cass pulled back to see each other better.

"Oh my gosh, Helen, you look great!" Cass commented.

"So do you!" Helen replied, smiling so wide Hiro wondered if her mouth hurt. She pulled Cass over to her family. "You remember Bob, and the tall guy is Dash, and the shorter one is Jack-Jack, my youngest."

"Oh, yeah, I remember you." Cass took Bob's hand and shook it before pulling him into a hug. The hug surprised Bob, but not enough that he didn't hug back.

"Long time no see," he said kindly. Cass beamed.

"And Dash, nice to meet you." Cass shook Dash's hand. Dash grinned. "And you too, Jack-Jack." She shook Jack-Jack's hand. Cass gestured to Hiro, who was still watching the whole scene from afar. "This is my nephew Hiro."

Hiro, realizing he was being called in, cleared his throat and walked closer to them. Cass put her hand on his shoulder. "Hiro, this is my friend Helen, her husband Bob, and her kids, Dash and Jack-Jack."

Helen shook his hand and fixed him with a knowing look and a wry smile. "Hiro. We finally meet," she said.

Hiro smiled, a bit uncomfortably. "Nice to meet you too, ma'am."

Bob smiled and extended a hand. He seemed rather tired, but his eyes were kind. Hiro liked him. He shook his hand. "And nice to meet you, sir," Hiro said politely.

Bob had been trying not to squeeze too hard, but he might have accidentally slipped up. Hiro winced slightly, shaking his hand out after Bob released it. He grinned at Dash, who grinned back. "Nice to meet you, too, Dash." Hiro said, shaking Dash's hand.

"Likewise." Dash's hand was slender and his grip was firm. The voice, too…Hiro stiffened. It was eerily like shaking Tadashi's hand.

The kid with the red hair. Jack-Jack, or whatever his name was, was glaring at Hiro like he had done something terribly rude to him. Hiro offered a hand to him, which he took, but the handshake was too fast and impersonal to be comfortable. Hiro didn't know what this kid's deal was, but he obviously did not like him. Hiro shook it off. He had to stay polite and in a good mood. For Aunt Cass's sake.

The car ride home was a bit uncomfortable, to say the least. Hiro was sandwiched between Dash and Jack-Jack (which wouldn't have been so bad, as they were each rather slender and not very bulky, but Hiro was also holding Baymax on his lap, which was rather large and would bump into Dash or Jack-Jack every time they turned, something Hiro tried to avoid but couldn't exactly stop). Aunt Cass sat next to Jack-Jack, by the window. She and Helen were chatting away as Bob drove. They turned a corner, and Hiro slid into Dash, Baymax smushing Dash rather roughly into the car door.

"Sorry," Hiro said, trying to reign in his unwieldy robot-in-a-suitcase.

"It's cool," Dash muttered before looking critically at Baymax's case. "What is in that thing anyway?"

Dash—Jack-Jack too, for that matter—had been giving that case a weird look ever since Hiro had slid it off the track of the luggage carousel. Relieved that he hadn't been lost in the shuffle, Hiro had held it in a tight grip and refused to let Bob, who had offered to carry their luggage for them, take Baymax. He supposed he could have been a little subtler about it, seeing as Baymax's case already stuck out with its shiny, super-high tech looking exterior, but Hiro wasn't sure if anybody except for Helen knew about Baymax or Big Hero 6 and, for his protection and his friends', he wasn't going to let the secret out until he knew these guys better.

"Oh, you know. Stuff for my classes." It wasn't a complete and total lie. Baymax did help in many of Hiro's projects, and was often a case study in new robotics research.

"Classes?" Jack-Jack spoke for the first time since they had reached the airport. "Like what?"

"Robotics classes," Cass said, cutting from her own conversation into theirs. "Hiro goes to college." She tried reaching over to ruffle Hiro's hair, but couldn't over Jack-Jack. Giving up, she sat back in her seat.

"College?" Jack-Jack echoed in disbelief. "That's totally bogus."

"It's not," Hiro said. "My school is San Fransokyo Tech."

"Seriously?" Dash asked, looking at Hiro. "That place is really cool. I considered going there. Violet too, but she opted for Harvard."

"You go to college too?" Hiro ignored the eerie similarity to Tadashi, again. "Where?"

"Virginia State." Dash showed his VSU Track Team sweatshirt to Hiro and raised his fist in the air. "Go Trojans!" He smiled smugly. "I'm a runner on the track team. Pretty good at it too, I might add."

Hiro smiled softly, but only for a moment. They swerved around another corner, Bob angrily yelling at a bad driver on the road. "Stupid jerks…stay in your own fricking lane," he muttered under his breath.

"Ow," Jack-Jack muttered as Baymax slammed into the side of his arm. Hiro pulled it back apologetically.

"Sorry." Hiro said. Jack-Jack harrumphed under his breath.

"So you go to college but you're like, fourteen? Are you a genius or something?"

It was Hiro's turn to smirk. "You could say that," he told Dash.

"Yeah, I bet you are," Jack-Jack murmured grumpily. "What kind of a name is Hiro anyway?"

"What kind of a name is Jack-Jack?" Hiro countered. Geez. What was his problem?

"It's Japanese," Aunt Cass said, cutting in again. "Hiro's father, my brother, was Japanese."

"Then why are you white?" Jack-Jack asked. Helen glared at him.

"Jack-Jack," she warned.

"I'm just asking!"

"I was his half-brother," Cass explained. "Our dad had a divorce with his mom, and he married a Caucasian woman and had me. I just happen to look more like her."

"Oh." Jack-Jack shrugged.

The car pulled up into the driveway.

"We're here!" Bob called. "Finally."

* * *

><p>Author's Note: I. Am. So. So. Sorry. For how long it took to update. The past few weeks have been crazy for me...today has been one of the only days I could sit down and actually write something.<p>

For starters, it always bugged me in the BH6 movie how Aunt Cass is weirdly white. Like, I know that Hiro and Tadashi are supposed to be half white, half Japanese, but if Cass is white, why does she have the Japanese last name? I dunno. I made up a theory to make it fit.

Second, for those of you wanting a totally kick-butt, super action-y superhero fic...this is not that fic. I can't write action very well. And from what I've written so far, this'll probably just be a quirky little crossover focusing on the relationships between each of the characters. I'll have Hiro and Cass meet Frozone (because he is one of my favorite superheroes of all time. Dunno if it's Samuel L. Jackson's performance or the character's personality, but he is easily my favorite character in the Incredibles). I'll have Hiro and Cass see what life is like in a super family, we might even see Violet, E, the Underminer, or maybe even Mirage make appearances later on. I might even throw in a little subplot about the rest of BH6 trying to fight without Hiro or Baymax back in San Fransokyo, but that's about as far as it will go. So, long story short, this is going to be a family/relationship-focused fic rather than a super action-y fic. If you're still interested, awesome! If not, there are tons of other stories out there. I'm serious. Tons. I think the Big Hero 6 archive alone has over a thousand stories., and most of them are actually pretty good.

But of course, I would love if you still read!

Wiedersehen!

Narwhals Forever

P.S. Oh yeah, I forgot. Please leave a review! I love hearing from you guys!

For real this time,

Narwhals Forever


	4. Chapter 4

The worst part of being a superhero wasn't the danger, or the worrying about keeping you're a secret identity, or any of the things people first think of, Honey realized. The worst part about being a superhero was that it was like a big game of whack-a-mole. One bad guy down, another one pops up out of nowhere, usually very badly startling you in the process (at least she had been able to hit that one robber good with a couple chemical balls when he mocked her high-pitched, girly scream of surprise). It had seemed like an eternity of chasing down criminals throughout the city before they finally decided, in Gogo's own words, "Forget this. Let's let the police do their jobs for the rest of the night. I'm getting myself some ice cream." So they had finally been able to strip off their sweaty super suits and take a rest in Fred's basement, or "The Secret Lair," as he called it.

"It's really weird not having Hiro or Baymax around," Gogo observed casually, finishing up the last of her bowl of ice cream. She scraped the edges of the bowl with her spoon.

"Yeah, I guess I never really realized how much they did for the team before," Honey said. "I mean, I knew they were important, obviously," she amended, "it's just that…it really does feel like something's missing, you know? It's a lot harder without them here."

"Agreed," Fred said. "Well, now what?" He asked, leaning back in the sofa, tossing his Stitch pillow up in the air and catching it on the way down.

Gogo shrugged, flopping over the side of the couch and doing a somersault-like movement to land sitting next to Fred. She blew a bubble in her gum. "I dunno. You tell me."

"Do you think they got there all right?" Wasabi asked, fretting as usual. Instead of eating the bowl of ice cream Fred had given him, he mixed it around in his bowl, making a sort of melty pinkish-colored soup.

"I'm sure they did," Honey Lemon reassured him over her steaming cup of tea. She took a sip, sighing happily in its deliciousness. She looked curiously over at Fred. "Where did you get this tea, Fred? It's delicious!"

Fred shrugged. "I dunno. My mom buys it. I'm not really into the whole tea thing." He stretched out, thinking for a moment. "I guess I prefer coffee. Or Gatorade." He sighed and closed his eyes. "Mmm, Gatorade. I could use a Gatorade right now." He straightened. "Anyone else want some?"

"If we have any more caffeine and sugar we're all going to have heart attacks," Wasabi said.

"Says you," Gogo said, casting an appraising look at Wasabi's melted ice cream slush. "I'll have one if you're offering." She settled back, looking up at the ceiling. Like the rest of his basement, the ceiling was slathered with superhero comic posters. One was a fairly recent one. She smirked a little and pointed at it. "Is that us?"

Honey and Wasabi craned their necks to look at it. Fred laughed a little and rubbed the back of his neck. "I saw it at the comic store and I had to get it."

"We look good," Gogo nodded her head approvingly.

Wasabi squinted. "The artist didn't draw my nose right."

Gogo rolled her eyes as Honey cocked her head. "I think your nose looks fine."

"No it doesn't. It's shaped weird, see?" Wasabi pointed.

"Weirder than usual?" Gogo asked Fred snickered, earning a glare from Wasabi.

"I'm serious. It's-"

"Hold on." Honey's phone buzzed in her pocket. She pulled it out and squealed in excitement. "It's Hiro!"

"Hiro?!" The rest of the team scrambled up from their seats and rushed over to Honey, who answered it. The boring blue and green calling screen was replaced by Hiro's grinning face. Honey held the camera out so that each of them were visible. They all huddled together to be seen more clearly.

"Hermano!" Honey squealed in delight.

Hiro smiled, the sun shining through a nearby window and in the strands of his hair. While it was either very late at night or very early in the morning in San Fransokyo (Wasabi hadn't seen a clock in a while), it must be only afternoon all the way in Metroville. "Hey, guys!" Hiro said cheerfully.

"Oh, man. It's good that you're okay. Eighty-seven percent of plane accidents happen on planes, you know!"

"Yeah, he wouldn't shut up about it the whole time you've been gone," Gogo said. "Plus, where do you get those statistics from? Paranoid Digest?"

"Actually, they're from People magazine," Wasabi corrected her.

"Dude!" Fred grinned. "You hit that seafood buffet yet? Did you try the lobster roll? It's really good, right?"

"Fred, we just got here."

"How is it over there? Is the family nice?" Honey asked.

An odd look flashed over Hiro's face, but for so brief a moment that it was barely detectable. "Yeah, they're really great."

"Who's in this family anyway?" Gogo asked, folding her arms.

"Uh, let's see. Um, there's Cass's friend Helen, and her husband Bob. And then there's their two sons. The youngest one's almost my age, his name is Jack, and then the oldest is about your guys's age, his name's Dash."

"Our age?" Asked Wasabi inquisitively. "Like, college age?"

Hiro nodded. "They're all okay, I guess. Except the Jack kid. I dunno what his problem is."

"Is he giving you a hard time?" Gogo asked, casually, but with just enough menace to make her tone seem threatening.

Hiro shrugged. "Nah, he's just a weirdo. Like, perpetually in a crappy mood." He cleared his throat. "How are you guys?"

"I almost set myself on fire!" Fred cheerfully volunteered before Wasabi nudged him in the ribs.

"We're doing fine. Fred's just being Fred." Wasabi said.

Hiro looked somewhat relieved. "Oh. So you guys have been able to take care of all the…the crime stuff?"

Gogo smirked. "Why wouldn't we?"

"Well, I know that-"

Gogo held up a hand, silencing him. "You shouldn't be worrying about us. Tell me more about Virginia. What's it like?"

Hiro gave her an odd look. "Why do you want to know?"

Gogo shrugged. "Maybe I've always wanted to go."

The statement surprised Hiro. Gogo Tomago always wanted to go to Virginia, of all places? "Uh…it's nice, I guess," Hiro said. "Different." He rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. The climate was rather like San Fransokyo's, so that part didn't change, it was just the environment. Where San Fransokyo was sleek and busy in its bustling sleek, East-West city, Metroville was clean, crisp and angular, a modern yet oddly 1960s vibe that mirrored some of the cities featured in Fred's comic books (Okay, so he had "borrowed" a couple of Fred's comic books once or twice. Shoot him). Since Hiro had always lived in San Fransokyo, a new place, especially one so different from his home, was jarring to him.

"OOH! I almost forgot!" Fred jumped into the frame, almost knocking Honey Lemon over. "If you see any superheroes, like the Incredibles or Frozone or anybody, get their autographs for me!"

Hiro swallowed. "Yeah. I'll do that!"

Aunt Cass's voice offscreen called Hiro's name. "Sorry, guys, I gotta go."

"Bye!" The friends waved.

"Adios, Hiro. We love you!" Honey said.

Fred held his arms out strangely. "I'm giving you an air hug, sent through Express Mail straight to you!"

"Bye," Hiro smiled as his friends' faces disappeared from the screen of his phone.

Honey lowered the phone and put it back in her pocket. "I'm glad he's doing okay," Honey said. "I was worried about him."

"Yeah. It's good he's actually enjoying himself for a change," Gogo said. "Besides, the kid needed a vacation. He works too hard."

"Yeah. Dude, you're killing me," Fred said, watching Wasabi stir the ice cream in his bowl for the approximate three hundred-thirty-seventh time. "Come on. Jeeves churned that ice cream himself."

Wasabi looked up. "He did?"

"No. It's actually Blue Bunny. But it's really good."

Honey shifted uncomfortably. She was a little bit worried. After all, they had had a little bit of a hard time getting the crime under control, something that Baymax and Hiro's presence would have made at least a little easier. For a fleeting moment she wondered if they would be able to keep the crime rate under control without their help. But she shook it off almost at once. Of course they would. Right?

* * *

><p>Hiro flipped the top of his laptop down and got out of his swivel chair. The room he was staying in had been Dash's. Ever since the older boy had left for college the room had been stripped of Dash's band and movie posters, video game cases, track and field trophies and old clothes, all of which had been neatly put away in the closet. The result was a reasonably clean room with blue walls and a red carpet, both Hiro's favorite colors. Sunlight filtered through the blinds and onto the carpet and bed, which was occupied by Baymax (in suitcase form) and his actual bag full of stuff.<p>

"Hiro!" Cass called again. "Time for dinner!"

"Coming!" Hiro replied.

Cass and Helen were finishing the salad. "…And then I had to pretend drive him to the hosipital," Helen said, grating the last hunk of cheddar over the chopped vegetables. "I didn't even know where the hospital was!" She chuckled fondly at the memory.

"That is hilarious!" Cass laughed, slicing the tomato in half.

Helen shook her head. "Oh, God. Weeks of scar makeup, Bob had to hide in the house for three days while he supposedly had surgery. It was a mess."

Cass scraped off the rest of the tomatoes from the cutting board to the bowl of salad, tapping it with the side of the knife for good measure. "That it?" Cass asked.

"Think so," Helen grinned and brought the salad bowl over to the table. Bob finished putting a slab of meatloaf on each plate and sat down at the head of the table. Dash and JackJack entered. Jack-Jack was glowering at his older brother.

"It wasn't funny, Dash."

"What are you talking about? It was hilarious," Dash said.

"What wasn't funny?" Bob asked, putting a helping of mashed potatoes on his plate.

"Dash turned everything in my room upside-down when I had my back turned," Jack-Jack complained.

Bob paused, his forkful of potato quivering in mid-air between his plate and his mouth. "Everything?"

"Even the bed," Jack-Jack said morosely. "I had to turn everything back over again."

Bob fought the smile that was slowly spreading across his face. "Dash," he said, unconvincingly angry, "you should know better."

Jack-Jack scowled at the floor. When he thought Jack-Jack wasn't looking, Bob gave Dash a high-five. Jack-Jack turned, affronted.

"Dad!"

"Oh, come on, Jack-Jack, where's your sense of humor?"

Bob ruffled Jack-Jack's hair playfully to let him know he was just teasing. Jack-Jack stared murderously at his dinner all the same.

"Dash, sit down," Helen commanded. "Where's Hiro?"

"Right here," Hiro said, taking the seat next to Cass. "What's this? Meatloaf?"

"Yep," Helen said, grinning. "Would you like some mashed potatoes, Hiro?"

"Sure, thanks."

"So you own a café, Ms. Hamada?" Dash asked smoothly, helping himself to a portion of the salad.

"Ms. Hamada? Whoo, that's formal. Like an English teacher or something. Seriously, just call me Cass." Cass smiled. "Yeah, I own a little place called the Lucky Cat."

"That sounds cool."

"It is. We even have beat poetry night." Cass said proudly.

Bob took a bite of the salad. And frowned. And took nother bite. He speared a piece of lettuce, dripping with Cass's own glistening salad dressing, and inspected it. Cass regarded him worriedly.

"Is it all right?" She asked.

"It's…really, really good," Bob said, "And…I don't know why."

"It's the dressing," Helen said. "What's it called again, Cass?"

"I don't really have like, a name for it yet. But it's like a sesame-oil based thing, with spices and herbs in it," Cass explained. Bob nodded in approval.

"It's good."

"Very good, Cass." Dash supplied suavely.

Cass beamed. Hiro started in on his meatloaf. It was pretty good…he noticed Jack-Jack wasn't eating any. In an effort to start a conversation, Hiro asked, "Not a fan of meatloaf, huh?"

Jack-Jack glanced sullenly up at him. "I'm just not hungry for meatloaf right now."

Hiro quirked an eyebrow. "So what are you hungry for?"

Dash grinned. "Penny Brewster," he coughed. Jack-Jack's head turned to him to quickly Hiro was surprised it didn't make a snapping noise.

"Shut up, Dash!" Jack-Jack yelled.

"Don't shout at the table!" Helen said. She frowned at Dash. "Really?"

"Sorry, mom. I'll behave," Dash took a sip of his iced tea to hide his smirk. He wiped off his mouth and turned to Hiro. "So. Mr. College Guy." He wiped off his mouth with the back of his hand. "What do you do in your free time?"

"Uh…work on my projects, I guess. And hang out with my friends."

"Friends?"

"Yeah. Uh, Wasabi, Gogo, Honey Lemon, and Fred."

"Is it a requirement in your city to have weird names?" Jack-Jack asked. Unseen by everyone, Helen stretched her hand under the table, where she gave Jack-Jack's leg a sharp pinch. Jack-Jack jumped up in surprise. "Ow!"

"Those are just their nicknames." Hiro explained, trying to keep his patience.

Dash narrowed his eyes, cocking his head to the side. "Must be weird, being the youngest kid on campus," he observed. "Just curious, how did you meet all your friends? When did the older kids start hanging with you?"

"Well, Tadashi…they were his friends. I started hanging out with them when I started college," Hiro said.

"Tadashi? Who's that?" Jack-Jack asked snidely. "Another nerd friend of yours?"

Had it been another circumstance, another choice of words, Hiro probably would have let it go. This kid obviously had no idea that there had originally been two Hamada boys, and he probably wasn't so much of a jerk that he would've said the same thing if he had known. But unfortunately, Jack-Jack had just by chance used the one word Hiro hated most to describe one of the people that Hiro had loved the most. Hiro stiffened in his chair, feeling Aunt Cass's comforting hand on his shoulder but barely hearing her words.

"Hiro, honey…"

"I'm fine," Hiro said, brushing her hand off of his shoulder and getting up. He left the room without another word.

Jack-Jack's parents glared at him. "Jack-Jack Parr!" His mother said sternly.

"What did I do?" Jack-Jack asked.

"Tadashi was his brother," Helen growled.

Jack-Jack paused, confusion turning into realization. Tadashi was Hiro's—oh. _Oh._

"Go and apologize this instant," Helen said, pointing to the door.

"Now." Bob added.

Jack-Jack got up and followed Hiro.

Back in Dash's room, Hiro almost hit himself over the head. It's been almost a year now. Why was he being such a wuss about it all? Shouldn't he have moved on already?

Oh, but it still hurt. Hiro wished it didn't, but it did, and he really wanted it to go away…

Hiro set the suitcase on the ground. "Ow," he told it. The case immediately opened and out popped Baymax. He whirred to life.

"I am Baymax, your personal healthcare assistant. On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate your pain?"

"I'm not hurt, Baymax. I just needed to talk to somebody for a bit."

Baymax blinked. "My scanners indicate five other human beings in the residence. Why won't you speak with them?"

"Not in the mood," Hiro muttered as Baymax scanned him.

"Scan complete. Your brain's neurotransmitters are showing increasing levels of anxiety."

Suddenly, the door opened. Jack-Jack stepped in.

"Look, my mom says I have to say I'm so-" He began, stopping abruptly at the sight of the giant inflatable robot standing in the room with Hiro.

"Hello. I am Baymax, your personal healthcare assistant," Baymax introduced himself.

"What the heck?" Jack-Jack asked.

* * *

><p>Author's Note- Once again, I apologize for the delay in updates. I really am. Hopefully you guys liked this chapter enough to make up for it!<p>

A couple of quickies-for those of you who haven't read my story "English Class," the reason Hiro hates the "nerd" word may not have made a whole lot of sense. Read it. Seriously, it's all explained in there. Also, I practically copied the "Jack-Jack crush" dialogue at dinner with the "Violet crush" dialogue at dinner from the Incredibles movie. I love that piece of dialogue so much I had to put it in there. I just had to. And last but not least, the story that Helen is telling Cass while they're making salad is actually a deleted scene from the Incredibles. If you have the DVD, it's on the special features.

Thank you all for not only putting up with my sporadic updates, but also reading my story and letting me know what you think of it all. You guys are awesome.

See you soon!

Narwhals Forever


	5. Chapter 5

"What is that thing?" Jack-Jack pointed at the large and adorable inner-tube of a robot that stared back at him from the depths of his brother's old room.

"…uh…" Hiro stammered.

Baymax took a step forward, looking down at Jack-Jack. "Scan initiating," Baymax said before adding a moment later, "Scan complete. You suffer no current injuries, excepting a moderate skin abrasion on your forearm, which is about two weeks old and healing at a normal pace."

Jack-Jack glanced down at his right arm, which was indeed recovering from a scrape he had gotten at a soccer game (with four Mickey Mouse Band-Aids to prove it).

Baymax blinked. "It seems your adrenaline level in your brain has suddenly spiked. Diagnosis: anxiety."

Jack-Jack took a step back. "Mo-om…" he called.

Hiro sprung forward, grabbing Baymax's arm in an effort to drag the robot back to the charger. "Alright, big guy, time to go," Hiro said. Baymax did not allow himself to be pulled back, instead digging his inflatable feet into the ground. He wouldn't budge.

"I must administer treatment to the patient," Baymax said.

"I think he's okay, baymax. Let's just go. Baymax, come on," Hiro said, trying once again (in vain) to move the stubborn nursebot. "Baymax! Ugh…dang strength upgrades…"

Baymax did not budge. "I must administer treatment to the patient," Baymax said. If he was programmed with emotions like anger or annoyance, his voice probably would have been irritated. Baymax took a step towards Jack-Jack, dragging Hiro in the opposite direction of the charger.

"Baymax, come on!" Hiro cried as he struggled to dig his feet into the floor. Unfortunately for him, the upgrades Hiro ad added for strength made his scrawny arms pretty much useless against Baymax's will.

"I must administer treatment to the patient," Baymax repeated, reaching for Jack-Jack, "In the form of emotional reassuring and…a…hug!" Finally, Baymax was able to slip free of Hiro's grasp, and Hiro tumbled back, landing on the bed.

Jack-Jack realized what was coming too late and wasn't able to scramble away as Baymax pulled him into a hug. A reassuring robotic hand patted Jack-Jack on the head. "There, there," Baymax said, "You will be all right."

Jack-Jack squirmed, trying to push the robot off of him. "Get off me!" Jack-Jack squirmed.

Baymax did not let go of Jack-Jack. "What is causing your anxiety?"

"You are! Let me go!" As soon as he said those words, Baymax immediately released him. Jack-Jack stumbled forward.

Baymax tilted his head worriedly. "It was not my intention to cause you anxiety. I apologize."

Jack-Jack quickly rearranged his hair into his (preferred) stick-straight-up spikes before running down the hall. "Mom!" He cried.

Helen's voice rang from the general direction of the kitchen as Jack-Jack rounded the corner. "Did you apologize? I su-"

Jack-Jack interrupted. "Mom! There's the Stay Put Marshmallow man in Dash's room and he's trying to hug me!"

"What? What are you-"

"Never mind, never mind! Just come with me!" There were a few protests from Helen as Jack-Jack led her hastily to the room.

Hiro jumped off the bed. "Baymax, I am satisfy-" Hiro didn't have time to finish the magical words because, at that moment, Jack-Jack rounded the corner, practically dragging Helen along behind him.

"See?!" Jack-Jack pointed at Baymax.

Helen yanked her hand out of Jack-Jack's white-knuckles grip. "Honey, what are you-" Helen's eyes settled on Baymax. "…Oh."

"I told you!" Jack-Jack waved his arms in the air. "I was not making it up!"

Hiro knew Helen already knew about Baymax, but Jack-Jack's freak out made it clear that he and probably no one else in the Parr family knew. Having no idea what to do in this situation, Hiro finally settled on crossing his arms and smiling (nervously smiling so it looked like more of a grimace, but he tried) in the hopes that he at least looked like this was a perfectly normal situation to get into.

"I, uh, didn't know you'd be bringing him here," Helen said awkwardly to Hiro.

Jack-Jack's head whipped around to face his mother. "_What?"_

"What's going on? Hiro?" Aunt Cass's voice called.

"Did I hear right about a Stay Puft Marshmallow Man? Like from Ghostbusters?" Dash's head poked around the corner, followed closely by Cass's.

Hiro gave up on the whole "trying to look confident" thing. He looked up at the ceiling. Great. Now we just need one more person…

Bob's head joined Dash's and Cass's. Yep, now they were all here. Hurrah. Hiro facepalmed in exasperation. "Unbelievable…" he murmured.

Bob frowned. "What is that thing?"

"That's what I want to know!" Jack-Jack said. He glared at his mother. "So what is it, _Mom?"_

Baymax answered that question for her. "I am Baymax, your personal healthcare assistant," Baymax greeted them.

Bob looked Baymax up and down. "Okay…uh, are you a person or a robot?"

"I am a robot. I was programmed to provide necessary care for over 100,000 injuries and diseases."

Bob eyed Baymax suspiciously, no doubt remembering the other robots he'd had run-ins with. He looked at Helen. "Did you know something about this?"

"Uh…" Helen began. Sensing trouble, Cass jumped in to help. "Baymax was created at Hiro's school, as a project. He's basically Hiro's companion."

"Sweet!" Dash went right up to Baymax, looking at him with clear curiosity. He reached out a finger and poked Baymax in the side, watching in fascination as the vinyl material sprung back. "See, we've been going about this all wrong," Dash grinned. "This Mr. Stay Puft's okay!"

Bob cocked his head. "I've…I've seen you somewhere before," Bob said to Baymax.

Hiro froze. Should he tell them? He knew Helen already knew, but would it be okay to tell her family? What would the others think?

Cass gave Hiro a look. "Maybe we should tell them, honey," she said.

Hiro paused. Oh, heck. Why not?

"Uh…Baymax does healthcare and crime fighting," Hiro said, noting how…comically strange that sentence sounded. "We're part of Big Hero 6."

Baymax nodded affirmatively. "I am programmed with jiu-jitsu," he informed them.

Bob snapped his fingers in recognition. "Ah! That's where I've seen them!" Bob cried.

Dash broke out into a wide smile. "That team from San Fransokyo? No way!" He nodded in approval. "I've heard of you guys. Good things, good things." A thoughtful expression crossed his face. "I knew you weren't telling it completely like it is. You know, you don't act like a scientist."

Hiro frowned. Well, that's not the reaction he had been expecting. It's not like he had told anyone outside of family about his…extracurriculars, but really? He thought people would react with shock or disbelief or, heck, even uncontrollable fan squeeing. Seeing just recognition, or general nods of approval, it all just seemed bizarre.

Helen turned apologetically to Bob. "I'm sorry, I was going to tell you, but I just-"

"No, you're okay," Bob said, looping an arm around her waist. "Just glad our home isn't being infiltrated by…psycho evil robots, or something."

"I assure you, I am not that type of robot." Baymax assured him.

Jack-Jack frowned at Hiro. "So…you do herowork…" Jack-Jack turned to Cass. "Are you a hero too?"

Cass laughed. "Uh, no. Completely normal person, right here." She smiled brightly and waved, imagining a sign above her head that read_, Only Completely Normal Person Here_.

Jack-Jack's eyes narrowed. "So just him then?"

"I'm so glad," Dash sighed in relief. "I was concentrating so hard on not speeding when they were around."

Hiro's hyperactive brain became clouded with confusion. He waved his arms, signaling for everybody to hold on a sec. "Whoa, whoa, wait. I just said I'm a superhero. And you guys are just…fine with that?" He pointed at Dash. "And what do you mean by, not speeding around while I'm here? What is that supposed to mean?"

Dash's face fell. "Wait. You don't know who we are?"

Hiro gave him an odd look. "Uh…other than the Parr family, no…why? Are you…not the Parr family?"

Bob looked at his wife. "Wait. We know about him, but he doesn't know about us?"

"What about you?" Hiro asked. "What are you guys talking about?"

Cass cleared her throat. "Uh…Hiro?" She asked. "You know how I said that you could trust Helen? And these guys?"

Hiro gave her an odd look. "Uh…yeah?"

"Well, I mean, they're great people, but I left out another detail too."

"What are you talking about?" Hiro asked, growing impatient.

"Well, you see, uh…they're supers too." Cass said.

Hiro stared. First at Cass, then to Bob and Helen, then at Jack-Jack, then at Dash. Dash grinned, Jack-Jack shrugged and nodded. Bob and Helen smiled at him.

"We call ourselves the Incredibles," Bob told him.

Hiro blinked. "…Are you serious?" He asked disbelievingly. "This whole time…I've been in the same house as the Incredibles?" When nobody said anything, Hiro began to laugh, running a hand through his hair and gawking in amazement at this totally bizarre situation he found himself in. The Incredibles! Here! He was in their house! What the heck…was this some sort of weird dream?

"I know," Cass said. "Weird, right?"

Hiro turned to her. "Aunt Cass…why didn't you tell me that before we got here?"

Aunt Cass cleared her throat. "Uh…I don't know. I guess I thought it would be better to know…once we got here. And we're here. So…" She raised her hands up in a little celebratory pose. "Ta-da!"

Baymax looked at Jack-Jack. "My sensors indicate that your levels of anxiety have dropped considerably." He patted Jack-Jack on the head. "You have been a good boy. Would you like a lollipop?"

He held out his hand to Jack-Jack, a cherry lollipop emerging from a compartment in his hand. Jack-Jack frowned, but only briefly. Shrugging his shoulders, he grabbed the lollipop, ripping off the wrapper and sticking it in his mouth. "Thanksh," Jack-Jack said, his words muffled slightly by the candy.

"Ooh!" Dash said, holding out his hand. "Can I have one too?"

Baymax nodded. "Of course," he said, handing Dash a green-apple flavored lollipop.

"Sweet!" Dash popped it into his mouth. "You rock, man." He held out a fist. Baymax bumped it.

"Bata-lata-la," Baymax twinkled his fingers. Dash laughed.

"This guy! Come on, little bro, high five!" Dash held out a hand to Jack-Jack, who grinned but rolled his eyes and high-fived him.

"You're a weirdo," Jack-Jack told him.

Dash feigned offense. "I don't have to take this kind of abuse from you, I've got hundreds of people dying to abuse me."

Jack-Jack fixed his older brother with a glare. "Stop. Quoting. Ghostbusters."

* * *

><p>I know, I know. Weird place to put an ending. I couldn't think of a better place to end this chapter, though, so I just did what I could. Hopefully this chapter was worth the wait! (Anyone who can find all the Ghostbusters quotes in this chapter will be rewarded with a virtual cookie). Coming up, Hiro and Baymax meet Frozone and the Underminer. I dearly hope I will be able to update sooner than last time. Thanks for reading and for reviewing, you guys rock my world. See you soon!<p>

Cheerie-bye,

Narwhals Forever


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Whoo! This chapter was a doozy. I meant to get it out by Tuesday, but this chapter winded up being pretty dang long (by my standards, anyway) and it took me a lot longer to write. There is quite a bit of action in this chapter. I know I said it wasn't going to be an action fic, but I figured a chapter's exception was okay. Also, to the Keeper of Worlds—you pointed out all the Ghostbusters references in the last chapter. Congratulations! Here's your virtual cookie….(' ')o

NOMNOMNOM!

Hehehehe…enjoy!

* * *

><p>` Hiro sat in the living room of the Incredibles. He was still in awe that he was sitting in the Incredibles house! Fred would have totally freaked.<p>

He was listening closely to everything that Bob was saying. Since all the secrets had been kind of revealed, the other family seemed to relax considerably more around he and Cass. Not that they had been distant before, because they hadn't been. It just seemed that now they were more…Hiro wasn't sure. They weren't holding back anymore, and it made Hiro feel more like they were acting like they normally did around each other. It was oddly comforting to Hiro. It made him feel less like a stranger and more like he was part of their family.

Baymax next to Hiro, looking through files that Bob had dug out of his study. Baymax had expressed interest in learning more about the other superheroes in the world (it was a topic previously unexplored by the robot) so Bob had gathered up a buttload of memorabilia from the "Glory Days" before the Anti-Hero Act was passed. Most of them were newspaper articles and magazines about Mr. Incredible himself, but there were still lots of articles about the other superheroes, and a few more recent ones about the Incredibles themselves. This had led to Bob telling Hiro and Cass stories about the glory days. Judging by his family's reactions, Bob did this far more often than desired. Jack-Jack, Dash, and Helen relaxed on the couch as Cass and Hiro sat on the floor in front of Bob, listening to his stories like kindergarteners. Baymax flipped through the magazines he was holding, making soft clicks as he photographed each page and stored the information in his memory.

When Bob stopped story-telling a moment to breathe, Dash jumped up. "Who wants some hot chocolate?" He asked.

"Sure," Bob said, pausing momentarily in his story about the time he had stopped a schoolbus from veering off the road.

"Sweet!" Hiro agreed. Dash grinned and shot into the kitchen like a rocket, showing off his super speed. There was a clatter from the kitchen.

"Dash, if you break one more set of my dishes, you are paying for the replacement!" Helen yelled. Jack-Jack snickered. He leaned easily against the arm of the couch.

"Right. So, like I was saying…" Bob started.

Hiro listened to the older man talk about the glory days with fascination. Sure, the stories Mr. Incredible told about saving people and defeating supervillains and all that were…well, incredible to say the least. But the part that was most interesting to Hiro was learning about all of the superheroes on a personal basis. Hiro knew about as much as the next person about other superheroes. Y'know, in history class and from the papers and new on TV. But learning about supers like…like Dynaguy, for example. Hiro had seen videos of him, as well as the rest of the Thrilling Three, in the "Superheroes of America" unit in his high school history class. He had known that the guy was nice and all (heck, you have to be a pretty nice guy if you're protecting the innocents and saving the world all the time), but Hiro never would have guessed that he was not the sharpest tool in the shed. His dumb-ness and incredibly forgiving nature made him the butt of almost all the practical jokes pulled at the convention (Before the Anti-Heroes Act was passed, the National Supers Agency would throw an annual secret party at the same rundown hotel for all of the superheroes' secret identities under the code name "National Order of Sheep Enthusiasts: Southwest Division"). Bob nearly cried with laughter recalling a particular prank where Frozone had frozen Dynaguy's fancy drink in his cup, watching with delight as the poor guy struggled for three full minutes to suck the drink up through the straw.

"…Aw, man. You had to have seen him. The guy's face was turning blue!" Bob wiped the tears that were forming in the corners of his eyes. Cass and Hiro grinned.

"You guys were so mean to him," Helen scolded him. "He was such a nice guy."

"That's why we messed with him." Bob smiled. "If he didn't have a sense of humor, like Gazerbeam or someone, we would have left him alone."

There was another clatter in the kitchen, and Dash called, "Cocoa's ready!" A blur streaked from the kitchen and screeched to a hlat in the middle of the living room, holding foaming mugs of hot chocolate. Unfortunately for him, his sudden stop had caused some of the chocolate to slop over the side of the mug. Helen jumped up from the couch.

"Dash!" She yelled.

"Dang," He muttered under his breath, watching a huge sploosh of steaming brown liquid fall into a puddle onto the once-spotless white carpet.

Helen started at him, forgetting the coffee table's presence. "Ow!" She hissed, bedning over to rub her bruised shin. Her mood not helped at all by this, Helen glared up at Dash and stretched her arms to grab the mugs out of his hands. Hiro's eyes widened as he watched her arms elongate to freakish preportions. Like rubber. What. The. _Freak._ Hiro knew that that was just part of her powers, but it was weird to see somebody's actual body _move _like that. It was like her bones had disappeared.

Helen's arms stretched back to their normal proportion and she set the mugs on the table.

"Get the stain remover and clean that up," she ordered.

"Yes'm." Dash said sheepishly, speeding out of the room.

A snort from the couch caused Hiro to look back at Jack-Jack, who was shaking his head. "He's such a showoff," Jack-Jack told him.

"So, uh…" Bob changed the subject as Helen sat back down. "Yeah…ooh. There's this one other story that was really great, it was the one where Bomb Voyage was threatening to blow up the capital building…"

"Oh, this story," Jack-Jack grinned.

Bob frowned, glancing over at him. "What do you mean?"

"You always tell this story, Dad."

"That's because it's good," Bob retorted.

Jack-Jack cocked his head, shifting his body so that he was sitting cross-legged on the couch. "What about that one time? You guys fought the guy with the fake powers on the island? What's his name…" Jack-Jack snapped his fingers in frustration, trying to remember. "You know, the guy with the robot?"

Bob paused. "You mean…are you talking about Syndrome?"

"Syndrome! Yeah, that's him. Tell that story."

"Ooh! Robots and islands? Sounds awesome. And exciting. Awesomely exciting!" Cass encouraged.

"Huh." Bob frowned, trying to think of a good place to start. Helen still had a couple of jabs she could throw at him for basically causing the whole mess in the first place, but wisely kept her mouth shut as Bob began. "Well, I guess it all started the day of the V-Train accident. I was running late, and there was this little kid who thought he was my prodigy or something…"

The story must have taken around an hour to fully explain. This time, everybody listened to him. Helen, Dash, and Jack-Jack quietly watched Bob tell the story, occasionally adding a side comment or two. Hiro sat in awe as he heard about the night that the anti-hero movement was basically sparked, about how Bob was fired from his job and in desperation took up the opportunity to go back into herowork, how the kid who had idolized Bob had grown up to be a complete nutjob who built robots to kill supers…

Bob was interrupted just as he was telling Hiro and Cass about Kronos and the secret supercomputer when a siren sounded. It was a shrill, small noise, a couple of beeps that screeched their presence on Bob's watch upon his wrist. Startled, Bob stopped in the middle of what he was saying and glanced at his watch.

Bob frowned. "Something's going on downtown."

Dash groaned. "Aw, man! And we were getting to the good part!"

The Parrs got up from their seats and ran out of the room. "Wait," Cass said. "By something's going on downtown, did you mean like, something in general is going on downtown, or like, something superhero-slash-villain-slash-thing?"

Dash streaked back into the room in full costume. Ah, yes. Hiro could recognize him now. Now in his orange-and black logoed suit and black mask, Dash looked a lot like he did when he was younger and the Incredibles had first started fighting crime. Besides being, you know, taller, slimmer, and like, college age and not ten years old.

"Yep," Dash answered Cass's question.

Jack-Jack ran into the room, maskless but wearing his suit. His black mask was clutched in his hands. "Are you coming too?" He asked Hiro.

Hiro blinked. "Huh? Me?"

Jack-Jack popped the mask onto his face. Hiro wondered vaguely what type of fabric the mask was made of, to seem so structured yet fit itself perfectly onto the wearer's face, moving with the wearer's facial movements almost like another set of skin.

"Yeah. You're a superhero, right? Are you gonna come with us or not?"

Fight crime? With the Incredibles? This was so totally, unbelievably coo—oh, crap. Hiro hadn't brought his supersuit.

"I…I didn't bring my suit." Hiro confessed.

"What?" Cass yelped. Hiro shrugged helplessly.

"I didn't think I'd need it," Hiro said.

Baymax, who had up until this point been serenely photographing each page of a TIME magazine article, looked up.

"Hiro, I brought your super suit here." He informed them.

"Whoa, really?" Hiro looked around in confusion. "Uh…where'd you put it?"

Baymax got up from his sitting position and walked out of the room. Hiro followed, trotting leisurely behind the robot as they headed towards the bedroom that Hiro was staying in. Baymax walked over to his charger and pressed the button that Hiro had recently installed. Out popped the pieces of armor for Baymax to put on, ready to go. And among the rest of Baymax's armor was his own.

Hiro blinked. "Wait. So when I upgraded your armor and put it into the compartment on the side of your charger…"

"I put your armor in there too," Baymax finished. "I thought it might prove useful."

Hiro smiled. "Huh."

One change of clothes and squeezing Baymax into his suit later, Hiro ran back into the living room. However, only Aunt Cass was there.

"Where'd the rest of them go?" Hiro looked around confusedly, as if expecting them to all jump out and shout "SURPRISE!"

"They left, honey," Aunt Cass said.

Hiro balked. "What? But-"

"They said the situation had escalated, so they needed to get there ASAP. You can still catch up, though. If you want to, you know," Aunt Cass added. Hiro grunted and nodded.

"Come on, Baymax," Hiro said, "Let's go." The robot obediently walked towards the door. Hiro turned to follow him, but a hand caught him by the arm.

"Wait," Cass said. "Remember to be careful, okay?"

"Okay, Aunt Cass." Hiro smiled.

"And make sure to follow any directions Helen or Bob or even Dash gives you," Aunt Cass reminded.

Hiro nodded and tugged slightly at his arm. "Okay, Aunt Cass…"

Her grip remained firm. "It might be a little bit different than fighting with the other members of the 6, but you can do it, okay? Just stay safe and alert and use your big brain-"

"Aunt Cass," Hiro said, more impatient. He pulled again on his arm, but Cass's grip remained firm.

"Cass, I will do everything in my power to keep Hiro out of harm's way." Baymax assured her from the door.

"I know, I know, it's just like any other night. But I still want you safe, okay?"

"Yes, Aunt Cass," Hiro said, exasperated. "Now I kind of need to-"

"One more thing, one more thing." Cass gave him a quick hug before finally releasing him. "Okay, I'm done. Now go!"

Hiro ran outside to join Baymax on the Parr's front lawn. He climbed onto Baymax's back, his gloves, knees, and feet locking into the back of Baymax's suit.

"Let's go!" He shouted. There was a roar of rocket fire, a flash, and they sped off into the cool Virginian night.

* * *

><p>"HEY, UNDERARM-ER!" Dash yelled. "TAKE A BATH, YOU NAKED MOLE RAT!"<p>

The Underminer let out a scream of rage and pointed a mechanical hand at Dash, sending a legion of tiny drill-headed droids to speed towards him. The miniature tank-style robots were fast, but Dash was faster. He easily weaved through the lines of drills as the Underminer spewed death threats of varying creativity at him. Dash snickered.

A hand tapped the Underminer on the shoulder. The Underminer stupidly turned around, only to be punched in the face. Helen's arm stretched out and punched the guy in the face again. The Underminder toppled over like a drunken armadillo. Her arm retreated back to its original length and she smirked. The Underminer struggled to roll back onto his feet, but his over-hunched back made it nearly impossible. He looked like an overgrown, very unhygienic turtle.

"Get her!" He screamed. The drills headed for Dash made a 180 and headed for them. Dash, not expecting the sudden change in direction, got distracted and tripped over one. He dodged as the droid's drill lunged for him.

The streets were not yet vacant, as Bob and Jack-Jack were ushering the last of the civilians out of harm's way. The drill robots, each about the size of a small dog, were flooding out of a giant hole in the middle of the street. The thing that had made the giant hole was the Underminer's master drill, which he and Helen were perched on top of right now. Some of the tiny drills were making their way up the side of the drill, towards Helen. She turned around and started smacking them away as the Underminer, assisted by an especially tiny drill droid, rolled up onto his feet. He shouted and more drill droids started swarming her. She stretched her arms out to a nearby lamppost and swung out of the way as the drills closed in.

In the distance, something red and purple neared them. As it got closer, Jack-Jack spuinted and saw that it was a giant robot and some kid…oh yeah. It was Hiro and the robot…Baymax the nurse-bot. In carbon-fiber underpants, it seemed like.

As they flew down to the city street, they passed dangerously close to the Underminer. A yelp from Hiro and a quick dodge showed that it had not been intentional, but the Underminer toppled over again, shrieking in rage and confusion.

Baymax touched down in the middle of the street, his weight creating a considerable dent in the pavement of the road.

Hiro looked back at the giant drill and the mini-droids (had the drills faces, they no doubt would have been gazing at them in confusion).

Some of the civilians that Bob and Jack-Jack had been shooing aside gave pause. "Is that that guy from the Big Hero 6?" They whispered. "The who?" "You know, the guys from San fransokyo?" "In California? But why are they here?"

"Get out of here," Bob said, shooing them away. They obediently ran off the main street.

"Nice of you to join the party," Jack-Jack said coolly to Hiro, who was eyeing the Underminer's drill with some level of wariness.

"What the heck is that thing?" Hiro asked aloud. Baymax blinked, cocking his head slightly to the side.

"My scanners indicate that there is a man on top of the large drill," Baymax said. "His blood type is AB negative. He is approximately four feet six inches tall with a very severe case of khiposis, or, as it is commonly called, roundback. He is missing both hands, which have been rather crudely replaced with metal claws to serve as prosthetic hands. Also, my scanners indicate enough bacteria on the surface of his skin to suggest that he has not properly bathed in over a month. I recommend an immediate cleansing to avoid infection."

"His name's the Underminer," Jack-Jack said.

The Underminer heaved and finally rolled over on his knees. He got to his feet (which, considering how short he was, didn't make much of a difference in height). Bob paused to listen as the Underminer shook his fist and shrieked. "YOU WILL ALL PAY!" he screeched. He produced a remote from his cape and pressed a button with a clawed hand. "WORLD DOMINATION WILL BE MINE! CALL THE MEGADRILL!"

Jack-Jack paused and glanced at Bob. Megadrill?

There was a low rumbling sound, one that sounded like the Earth was growling out at them. Bob eloquently described it in one word. Or, hyphenated two words, actually. "Uh-oh."

From the gaping hole in the street emerged slowly a drill of gargantuan proportions. It grew out of the ground like some sort of giant mountain-shaped plant, squealing and shrieking as the metal scraped against the pavement. Dash understandably scurried out of the way.

"Whoa! What is that?!" Hiro cried.

Jack-Jack shrugged. "How should we know? He's never had anything that big before!" Bob's eyes widened as he saw the huge machine emerge. This was more than the ordinary catch-a-villin-go-home routine. He quickly rolled his glove up to reveal his watch, on which he pressed a small red button. The Underminer screamed,

"DESTROY THEM!"

The Megadrill's grinding grew louder and the drill rotated, pointing down at Dash, Jack-Jack, Bob, Hiro and Baymax.

"This is not an ideal situation," Baymax pointed out as the drill began advancing on them.

"Baymax! Up!" Hiro yelled over the grinding of the gears. Bayma obeyed, the rockets on his suit flaring. "Grab on!" Hiro called to Bob, who got it straight away and grabbed Jack-Jack before latching onto Baymax's leg. Dash whooshed away and Baymax flew out of the way as the Megadrill's point ground into the pavement where they had just been standing. Jack-Jack yelped in shock and squirmed in his dad's grip as the ground grew farther away, and the Megadrill shrank to the size of a small toy. Bob grunted and clutched Jack-Jack tighter to his chest while still maintaining a good grip on Baymax's leg. In his head, Hiro analyzed the situation. The Megadrill was huge, but they might be able to stop it if…the Underminer guy. He had a remote. If they got their hands on the remote somehow, or if they damaged the drill enough to make it stop following the remote's orders…

On the ground, the Megadrill seemed to be confused as to where its victims went. It moved around in circles as if searching for them. The Underminer hopped up and down, pointing up at Baymax and his passengers. "They're up there! They're up there, you stupid thing! Come on, come on, fire at them. Do something!" The Underminer shrieked. He pressed another button on the remote.

The Megadrill lifted its 'head' up to point at Baymax, as if to say, "Oh, there they are." As the Underminer pressed the button, two compartments on either side of the thing ipened, and out popped two missiles. There was a flash and the bullet-like structures began racing towards them. "Baymax!" Hiro yelled and dodged out of the way. They barely missed being blown up by one of the missiles. Unfortunately, they didn't realize another one was coming until it was within twenty feet of them. All, of course, except Jack-Jack.

"Dad!" Jack-Jack yelled. He kicked away from his dad, who let him go in surprise. Jack-Jack propelled himself towards the giant firecracker. Just as the firecracker came near him, Jack-Jack splayed his arms and legs out as if trying to block the missiles' path. Suddenly, his body, suit and all, stiffened and turned a biarre shade of metallic gray. It looked as if he had been replaced with a cast iron version of himself. The missile collided with Jack-Jack. Instead of blowing Jack-Jack into a million pieces, however, the rocket seemed rather to bounce off of him, spiraling away and exploding some two hundred yards away. A burst of extremely hot air hit the back of Hiro's suit, which he cringed away from. Bob covered his face with the hand that Jack-Jack had previously been occupying. Luckily, both suit materials were made for adapting to such things, and Baymax noted with satisfaction that no burns appeared on either of the humans' bodies. The metal Jack-Jack dropped like a stone to the ground below.

Upon seeing her youngest kid falling to the ground, Helen ran out from her spot near the Master Drill and stretched her arms out, grabbing Jack-Jack in mid-air and pulling him to safety. The cold metal version of her son melted away to his living and breathing self. Helen smiled at him. "Good instincts."

He grinned back. "Thanks, mom."

Hiro squinted at them from his spot on the ground, and breathed a sigh of relief. "He's okay," he said.

Bobreathed a sgh of relie nd nodded. "He usually ends up that way." He looked up at Hiro. "Did you see that remote?"

"The one the Underminer or whoever has? Yeah," He replied.

"It's in his cape. Get me close enough and I should be able to grab it." Baymax served downwards toward the Underminer.

Helen looked to the side and saw a group of civilians gathered in an alleyway nearby, unsure of where to go now. There were two giant drills, an army of tiny ones, and a gaping hole in the middle of the street. Some of the tiny drills were nearing them, and the Megadrill seemed to take notice. It approached them. Instinctively, Helen dropped Jack-Jack. "Hold on," she told him. She ran towards the Megadrill and the crowd of civilians. As she ran, she noticed a manhole cover in the ground that hd been disturbed by the Underminer's drilling. Quickly, she picked up the thing and heaved it up and stretched her arm around a nearby lightpole, creating a little slingshot. She puled back and let go of the manhole cover, sending it spinning towards the megadrill like a giant Frisbee. With a loud thud, the cover planted itself iinto the Megdrill's side. The Megdrill heaved a little to the side and turned away from the civilians, its attention directed instead at Helen.

Baymax neared the ground and Bob let go of his leg, falling to the ground and rolling to break the hard impact. The Underiner shrieked in surprise as Bob got up a little less than five feet away from him. He signaled helplessly for the tiny drills to come in, but Bob was too quick and had the guy's neck in his hand within three seconds.

"Guve me the remote," Bob growled.

The Underminer let out a strangled chuckle. "This remote?" He asked. He reached into his cape and pulled out the grimy controller, waving it in Bob's face before throwing it to the ground. Bob reached to pick it up, but the Underminer wasn't through yet. He bit Bob's hand. Bob yelped and dropped the Underminer, who tried to scrabble away. Bob reached to pick him back up again, like he was trying to keep a grimy little rodent from escaping. He lunged forward to grab him and…crunch. Bob froze. Gingerly, he lifted his foot and saw the mangled remains of the remote.

"Shoot."

Over by Helen, the effect of the remote's destruction was clear. The tiny drills collapsed, their power lost entirely, but the Megadrill stayed functional. It had once seemed rather docile, like evil but still obedient to its master. As soon as the remote was destroyed via Bob's foot, the whole machine shuddered. It sparked. And it went absolutely haywire.

"Look out!" Helen cried as the drill lurched around, stumbling like Baymax on low battery. It made a horrid grinding noise and lunged at Helen, who nimbly swung out of the way. The noise was shrill enough to make your eardrums explode.

The drill spun around in a circle twice, swerving and shuddering before finally losing its balance. It creaked as it began to tip towards the group in the alley. Most of the people screamed and scattered, but there remained one man, frozen in shock.

"Baymax!" Yelled Hiro, and they swooped down as the drill began to fall. At the last second, the guy seemed to snap out of it and panicked as the giant machine loomed over him. He crouched down and covered his head with his arms, screaming. There was a brief pause as he braced himself for the blow. But it never came. Cautiously, the guy unfurled out of his protective stance and saw a giant robot with a boy on his back, pushing the drill up. Baymax could lift over a thousand pounds, but the rough metal of the drill scraped brutally against the finish of Baymax's suit. The boy jumped off and seized the guy's hand.

"Come on!" Hiro yelled. The guy allowed himself to be dragged out of harm's way. With the patients in safety, Baymax gathered all of his strength and heaved the Megadrill away from him. Instead of falling to the other side, Baymax's push was just enough to give the Megadrill's balance back. It shrieked again, and something in it popped. There was a loud bang on the inside as something broke and the Megadrill sped forward. Jack-Jack saw the drill getting closer and dodged out of the way.

Bob heaved out of the way as the Megadrill sped towards them, crushing the Underminer's droids like ants under its giant treads. Suddenly, there was a flash of white and blue, and the Megadrill paused. The front of it had been frozen by a flash of ice. The Megadrill gnashed its gears and seemed to make an attempt to shake the ice off, but another flash of ice came, and the whole thing was frozen over. A platform of ice announced the arrival of Frozone, who slid to a stop next to Bob.

"Took you long enough," Bob grinned at his old friend.

Frozone sighed. "Honey wouldn't let me leave. Date night." He punched Bob jokingly in the arm. "Wouldn't have had to cut it short if you didn't always need me to bail you out."

Bob laughed and gave Frozone a good-natured punch back. Frozone sucked through his teeth and rubbed his shoulder.

The Underminer took quick note of what had happened to his precious Megadrill and tried to get away by quickly tiptoeing into the shadows. Unluckily for him, Bob saw him and snatched him by the collar of his disgusting cape. "Oh, no. Not tonight."

The Incredibles family began to regroup, civilians and police poking their heads out to see if the coast was clear. "Baymax!" Hiro cried, running up to give his rbot friend a fist bump.

"Bata-lata-la," They said in unison. "Nice work, buddy. You did good." Hiro frowned. "Dang," He murmured, running his fingers across a few of the dirty gashes that the rough surface of the Megadrill left in the varnish of Baymax's armor. "I'm gonna have to recoat that, aren't I?"

"Nice work, fellas!" Dash materialized next to them. He seemed pretty composed and relaxed for having just gotten through a fight with a supervillain. But there was a lightly detectable sheen of sweat across his forehead. He grinned.

Baymax blinked. "My scanners indicate you have a few minor injuries. You have a large bruis on your shin, as well as a-"

Dash waved his hand. "I'll be fine. Hey, I know a guy you might wanna meet," he said. He grabbed Hiro and Baymax's arms and led them over to where the Incredibles and Frozone were gathered.

Helen, Jack-Jack, and Frozone exchanged greetings. Bob hung the Underminer by the back of his cape on the broken tip of a lamppost, leaving the Underminer's feet to kick and the Underminer's voice to yell threats against them, which the superheroes ignored. Finally, Dash came up to them, leading Hiro and Baymax to them. Hiro balked. Holy crap, it was Frozone. And he thought meeting the Incredibles had been insane. He had to remember to get Fred an autograph.

"Lucius!" Dash said in greeting.

Frozone relaxed. It didn't seem like Dash was planning to spit anything out that he was going to have to freeze (you'd think a kid would have grown out of that by now, but Dashell Parr was not a very mature person). He noticed Hiro and Baymax.

"Who's this?" He asked.

"Couple of newbies," Dash grinned.

"My friend Cass's nephew," Helen explained. "And his robot friend."

"Wedding-caterer Cass?" Frozone said. "Huh." He stuck out a hand. "Well then," he grinned. "Welcome to the club."

Hiro grabbed Frozone's hand without hesitation. He shook it.

_Wait til Fred hears this,_ Hiro thought.

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

Well, how'd you like it? Good? So-so? I hope I wrote my action okay. If anything could be improved on, let me know by commenting. That's how I learn!

Frozone made a late appearance in this chapter. I just wanted him to be introduced in this part…don't worry, fellow Frozone fans!

Thank you all so much for the helpful reviews. I really appreciate all your guys' support. Thank you so much!

Ta-ta!

Narwhals Forever


End file.
